Balita sa Tanghali
Balita sa Tanghali (News in Noon) was the flagship Tagalog noontime news broadcast of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation from 1987 to 1989 replacement Mid-day Report Games Movies TV Wikis Search My Account START A WIKI Russel Wiki 7,895 PAGES ADD NEW PAGE POPULAR PAGES COMMUNITY EXPLORE IBC Express Balita EDIT COMMENTS SHARE Express Balita EDIT COMMENTS SHARE Express Balita Logo used since January 2, 2017. Also known as IBC Express Balita (July 13, 1998-January 4, 2002) Format Newscast Live action Created by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Developed by IBC News and Current Affairs Directed by Jose Chito "Jet" Cabatuando (1998-2013) Ellen "Renz" Argano (2013-present) Presented by Weeknight anchors Snooky Serna-Go TG Kintanar Rolly Gonzalo Weekend anchors Karen Tayao-Cabrera Jess Caduco Theme music composer Jimmy Antiporda Opening theme "Last Hurdle" by David Flavin and Rolly Rudzitis (2010-present) Country of origin Philippines Language(s) Filipino No. of episodes n/a (airs daily) Production Executive producer(s) Gina P. Borinaga Dave Llavantes, Jr. (Weeknights) Pia Castro (Weekends) Location(s) IBC Newscenter Broadcast City, Quezon City Camera setup Multicamera setup Running time 75 minutes (Weeknights) 30 minutes (Weekends) Broadcast Original channel IBC Picture format 480i SDTV Audio format Mono Original run July 13, 1998 – present Chronology Preceded by Headline Trese (as late afternoon newscast) Related shows Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan News Team 13 IBC NewsBreak External links Website Express Balita (lit: Express News) is the flagship national network news program of IBC in the Philippines. It can be heard simultaneously on AM radio via DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and its cable and digital TV version DZTV TeleTrese, and the UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN). Provincial Radyo Budyong AM radio stations nationwide (DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 Iloilo, DYJJ Radyo Budyong 1296 Roxas, DYRG Radyo Budyong 1251 Kalibo, DYBG Radyo Budyong 672 Cebu and DXML Radyo Budyong 1440 Davao) likewise air in simulcast. The newscast is made available overseas via IBC's international brand, Global IBC and INN International. It is the longest-running Filipino language newscast on Philippine television since its inception on July 13, 1998, next to the longest-running newscasts are ABS-CBN's TV Patrol in 1987 and.GMA Network's 24 Oras in 2004. Express Balita is also streamed live via Facebook on IBC News' official Facebook account Aksyon-Sa-Tanghali Mel Tiangco Solar Sports Network IDs Mike Enriquez and Marisol Abdurahman TV5 Balitang Balita Anchors Edit Edit Balitang Balita (2000-2001) Lian Las Pinas Published on October 29, 2012. On January 3, 2000 The show replaced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Pinnacles On January 3, 2000 Balitang Balita reformatted its studios set and graphics but the logo has the same design Partners Connie Sison and Jay Sonza LaborCase May Isang Tanong host Jay Sonza LaborCase replaced De Leon ☀while he appointed as an anchor of ABC News Update with Vicky Morales who and the news team switched to Taglish then Filipino. Davila, on the other hand, became a co-host of Extra-Extra, a magazine program featuring different human-interest and entertainment stories (which also served as pre-programming to Balitang Balita). Monsod left the newscast to host ABC's new public affairs program "Debate". The "Mareng Winnie" segment was replaced as "Pulso ng Mamamayan" (Pulse of the People), the segment features some Filipino citizen say upon the pass events. Connie Sison Jay, Sonza LaborCase co-host on Partners Connie and Jay, then joined the newscast as co-anchor, thus Balitang Balita and Partners Connie Sison and Jay are the news programs exclusive to them. When ABC News Update transfers from English to Filipino Language, Balitang Balita reformatted, the original subtitle, Dahil hindi natutulog ang balita, was dropped out in June 2000. Craig Palmers Pinnacles - Balitang Balita Opening Billboard (Remake) (2000-2001). Balitang Balita 8th Music Scoring (2001-2003) Mike Navallo and Balitang Balita Memories Lian Las Pinas Saksi Maasahan Lian Las Pinas Published on April 28, 2014. Balitang Balita Theme Energy Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 7, 2001-January 15, 2003). The newscast is anchored by Mike Navallo Ali Sotto and Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad from (January 7-January 15, 2003). It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05:30--05:45pmfrom(January 7, 2001-January 15, 2003). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ Balitang Balita Theme Music (2003-2004). Lian Las Pinas Balitang Balita Theme Energy by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). were replaced Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). 10:00--10:15pmfrom(January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). Balitang Balita Theme Music (2004-2004) Lian Las Pinas On January 5, 2004 The show replaced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Arbitrage were replaced by Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (January 5-March 12, 2004). and10:30--10:45pmfrom(January 5-March 12, 2004). were replaced Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (March 15-April 7, 2004). 11:00--11:15pmfrom(March 15-April 7, 2004). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ